


Peter Venkman and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Deannie



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With apologies to Judith Viorst--and my readers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Venkman and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

I went to sleep with slime in my hair and now I can't get it out and I tripped over Slimer and stubbed my toe and by mistake I put on the slimy boots I had on yesterday and I could tell it was going to be a horrible, terrible, no good, very bad day.

At our first bust Ray ran into this goregeous woman who asked him out and Egon found another gorgeous woman who asked him out and Winston got the most gorgeous woman of all and all I got was a face full of slime.

I think I'll move to New Jersey.

On the way home in Ecto Ray got to ride shotgun and Egon got the roomy seat behind him and I got stuffed in behind Winston, who was driving, and I said my legs were being crushed. I said I was going to get blood clots. I said I was going to _die._ No one even answered.

I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

When we got home, Janine ran over to Ecto, but she hugged Egon and she didn't hug me.

When I took the traps downstairs, I forgot one. When I plugged in the packs, I reversed the polarity on one. Come on! Who needs positive flow? And the crater was only little. I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

I could tell because Egon said I wasn't his best friend anymore. He said Ray was his best friend and Winston was his other best friend and I was only his third best friend.

I hope you get slimed by a demon, I said to Egon. I hope the next time you use the destabilizer it zaps you into little ghost bits and half of them land in New Jersey.

At lunch, Ray got a whole pizza with anchovies and Egon got a sweat sandwich and Winston got his mom's homemade lasagna and all I got was a plate full of slime cause Slimer ate my pineapple pizza.

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

That's what it was because the bust after lunch we went to a dress factory and the demon was big and yellow and he threw wedding dresses--but just at me. Ray said maybe it meant I was going to get married soon.

If that happens, I said, I'm going to New Jersey.

And then on the next bust we ran into a Class Nine and he threw thunderbolts at me and I fell down a hole in the floor and Winston said I should just suck it up and get out of there and I yelled at him and Ray told me that wasn't nice and he pulled Winston up, but not me and I said it was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. No one even answered.

So we went home and I didn't get to ride shotgun again and I called first shower but Winston ran faster and all the slime dried on my jumpsuit and Egon said I was making a mess. He sent me downstairs to the laundry room, but he can't make me do it.

So then I went upstairs cause it was my night to make dinner only we didn't have any green peppers so I couldn't make the pepper surprise and I couldn't go to the market because Winston took Ecto to one of his stupid old car shows, so I ordered pizza. But I forgot that Egon hated pineapple and I ordered it anyway and he said please don't make dinner anymore.

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

There was slime in the popcorn and I hate slime.

There was a monster movie on TV and I hate monster movies.

There was no hot water and Slimer had been in my sock drawer so I had to wear slippers instead. I hate slippers.

When I went to bed Egon told me I _still_ had to do the laundry and my sheets were all goopy and I hit my head on the bedpost.

Slimer wants to sleep with me, not Ray.

It has been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

I guess some days are like that.

Even in New Jersey.

* * *  
The End


End file.
